


Gray

by MischiefJoKeR



Series: Jimlock Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Jim from IT, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Reichenbach, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefJoKeR/pseuds/MischiefJoKeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hated that gray shirt Jim wore the day they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from anonymous, asking for 'Gray' or 'Smile' (from a list of one-word prompts)

He was wearing the shirt. The heather grey one: Medium, 100% cotton, and machine wash cold on the tag even though it was likely worn off from the sweat that collected at the base of his neck. Sherlock rolled his eyes, trying to draw his attention back to the phone between his fingers and not the man in such attire.

"Eve’n, dear." Jim simpers, a hand going through the slick-greased-with-product hair to muss it up over his hairline. "Today was so dull.” 

"Likely, considering your state of dress you were up to some no-good, acting for a nefarious purpose." Sherlock mumbles, his eyes lifting for a fraction of a second to view the tilted grin on the criminal’s face.

"The state of my dress? What, can you see the lock of hair from the dentist’s receptionist on my sleeve?" Jim makes a show of running his short, slender fingers over each shoulder, brushing away invisible dusts.

"No. The receptionist is sleeping with the dentist’s intern in any case. I mean the fact that you still wear that hideous thing." Sherlock’s nose screws in repulsion. Jim’s smile is catlike.

"Ooh, does it bring back some memories, detective?" Jim moves. Sherlock hates whenever he moves, because he walks with a purpose. In the pool he had walked with the casual dominance, at ease with knowing he had the upper hand. On the rooftop last year he walked as if on stage, taking his curtain call. Now, he walks with a swing to his hips, feet moving in direct line strut on a catwalk, his shoulders loose and arms swaying. "Skittish little Jim from IT," He uses that low, mocking Irish drawl Sherlock especially hates. "I thought you might like it…fit with the profile quite well, didn’t it?"

"Too well." Sherlock hums, keeping his body still even though his eyes follow Jim as he crosses the living room towards the chair he’s seated in. "You wore it to make me focus on your persona and look no further."

"Left you in a kerfuffle, did I?" 

"No. Never use that word. That was quite some time ago." Sherlock murmurs as Jim finally makes it in front of him. Jim’s thumbs slip into the belt loops of his pants, leaning back on his heels and—Christ. Jim must be very bored to bring back Jim from IT already. He’s even wearing the green pants. That grey tee was always just a tad too short to cover the belly he’d put on. Sherlock still shivered when he saw the fit midsection above the jeans, a thin trace of dark hair leading the way down. The detective’s eyes snap up as Jim is suddenly leaning over him, knees on either side of Sherlock’s lap in the chair. 

"And now, my clever boy?" He hums, tired clubber’s eyes and all, keeping Sherlock’s gaze. "What do you think of it now?" Those stubby fingers travel up Jim’s own chest, wrinkling at the tight, thin heather of the tee until reaching the deep vee of the neck. Sherlock raises his hands to Jim’s waist, feeling the cold skin beneath his thumbs where the criminal’s hip bones show. Violinist fingers reach up and grab the hem of the shirt, eyes locking back onto the smiling man’s face above him.

"I think I want it off, Jim."


End file.
